


because she has to

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Stiles Stilinski, Femslash, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, afterwards I'd imagine not so much, at the begining at least, genderbender, mentioned darach sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa takes her hand and leads her upstairs, to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because she has to

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta, sorry!

Stiles is seventeen when she has sex for the first time. And, it isn't because she is in love with the person or because she's under peers pressure to finally do it, it's because two virgins were already sacrificed. It's just another Tuesday, welcome to Beacon Hill's Special.

Melissa doesn't refuse her, doesn't ridicule her. She only asks if Stiles is sure she wants her to be her first lover. Stiles tries for a smile when she tells her she has no one. Her ten years plan didn't work out and Lydia is with another douche and Erica is as straight as they come.

And she is tired.

She is tired of constantly having to look over her shoulder, of jumping at every noise. She knows that's not a fix-it-all solution, but it is a relatively easy one. She wants to be alive at the end of the week, not the month, not the year; she only wants another week.

Melissa takes her hand and leads her upstairs, to her room. The same room where she has slept for a month after her mother's death. She helps her undress and there isn't anything sexual in her touch, she's careful and gentle.

The shower helps, the warm water relaxes her muscles as do the fingers massaging her scalp. She has her first orgasm right there courtesy of Melissa's detachable shower head and her clever fingers. Stiles leans back and kisses the corner of her mouth, her hand sliding between Melissa's thigh.


End file.
